


Te peguei ?

by Rosetta (Melime)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, April Fools' Day, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 18:27:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3701955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Rosetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve não tem certeza de como as coisas chegaram a esse ponto. Sinceramente, não tem.<br/>Era- era para ser só uma piada.<br/>Na qual Steve não sabe o que se qualifica como uma brincadeira ruim e basicamente arruína o dia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Te peguei ?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Gotcha ?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3663213) by [screamingarrows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamingarrows/pseuds/screamingarrows). 



> N/T: Traduzida com autorização.

Steve não tem certeza de como as coisas chegaram a esse ponto. Sinceramente, não tem.

 

Era- era para ser só uma piada.

Sempre que o dia primeiro de abril chegava, antes, com Bucky, era uma coisa comum. Bucky iria, ele encontraria Steve chegando em casa, parado na frente da porta como uma barricada e diria “Acabou, punk” e Steve iria zombar e responder “Já era hora” e então iriam brigar (“Nós não fazemos sentido, boneca.” “Você tem sorte que eu te mantive por perto por tanto tempo.”). E então iriam continuar brigando até o quarto, onde fariam o melhor sex do ano (porque sexo era tão melhor quando estavam com raiva)... Mas sempre, antes que Steve dormisse, Bucky o puxaria para perto e sussurraria seu amor até que Steve pegasse no sono...

 

Não é como se Steve estivesse tentando usar Tony como um substituto para Bucky, quando foi para o laboratório naquela manhã. Ele apenas- era...

 

Ele sentia falta da tradição- a segurança de brigar quando tinha _certeza_ de que a outra pessoa sabia que era atuação.

 

E ele realmente pensou que Tony saberia.

 

\-----

 

Tony não suspeitou nem um pouco quando viu Steve parado na entrada do laboratório. Droga, desde que começaram a namorar, argumentaria que Steve estava no laboratório tanto quanto Tony; havia se tornado um objeto familiar que podia mover por aí. Como o colchonete, se o colchonete o abraçasse por trás e trouxesse bolo de café e beijasse os cortes em suas mãos quando o metal escorregava demais-

 

A questão é, Tony estava _feliz_ de ver Steve parado ali.

 

Não estava feliz em ver aquele olhar triste e sério no seu rosto bonito, no entanto.

 

Acenou e ofereceu um pequeno sorriso quando Steve entrou. “Ei, por que o rosto sério?” Seu sorriso aumentou com a piada, mas o rosto de Steve não se alterou da máscara de pedra. Tony deixou o sorriso lentamente desaparecer de seu rosto e largou seu trabalho.

 

“Qual é o problema?”

 

“Precisamos conversar.”

 

Oh.

 

O coração de Tony pulou para a garganta e ele cruzou os braços na frente do peito para impedir suas mãos de tremer visivelmente. Havia alguma emoção nadando nos olhos de Steve, mas Tony não conseguia sustentar o olhar do outro homem por tempo o bastante para identificá-la.

 

Ele olha ao redor do cômodo, tentando achar alguma distração para prolongar essa ‘conversa’, mas não encontra nada.

 

“Tony?” A voz de Steve o corta e seus olhos voltam para o super-soldado. Tony força seu rosto a ficar impassível e ergue uma sobrancelha.

 

“Fala.” Ele comanda e Steve vira a cabeça, um olhar de preocupação brevemente passando por seu rosto e antes que Tony possa ser tranquilizado por isso, Steve está falando.

 

“Acho que devemos terminar.” A ponta das orelhas de Steve ficam vermelhas, mas Tony não consegue achar isso importante porque seu coração está batendo tão rápido que tem certeza de que está batendo no suporte do reator arc.

 

“Ok.”

 

As palavras passam por seus lábios, mesmo enquanto súplicas passam por sua cabeça. _’O que foi que eu fiz? Não vá. Posso mudar. Posso consertar a gente, me diz como posso fazer você ficar. Por favor. Por favor, Steve, não me deixe.’_

 

“Porque estava pensando, nós não fazemos muito sentido juntos, né?”

 

Tony quer gritar. Ele concordou! Por que, por que, _por que_ Steve ainda está falando? Ele sabe que isso não faz- _não fazia_ -sentido! Sabe que não vale o bastante para estar com Steve Rogers. Só foi egoísta o bastante para tentar mesmo assim.

 

E olha onde foi parar.

 

Olha onde ele sempre vai parar.

 

Steve está olhando para ele como se estivesse esperando por uma resposta e então Tony limpa a garganta e força sua respiração a ficar nivelada. “É, não, é. Você tem razão.”

 

Steve quase parece surpreso, e abre a boca e Tony morde a bochecha antes de entrar em ação, impedindo Steve antes que mais explicações sejam dadas.

 

“ _Não posso_ \- não vou ficar aqui e ouvir isso.” Ele diz, a voz tremendo e ele espera que Steve não vá usar isso contra ele. “Se você- se você quiser deixar uma lista dos meus comportamentos ruins com JARVIS, ele pode me passar a mensagem.”

 

Ele passa pela porta antes que Steve consiga dizer outra palavra.

 

\-----

 

Steve é deixado piscando sozinho no laboratório, confuso sobre o que diabos tinha acabado de acontecer.

 

“JARVIS?” Ele pergunta hesitante. A voz da IA é imediatamente ouvida do outro lado do cômodo.

 

“Posso garantir, Capitão Rogers, que não irei gravar uma mensagem assim.” A voz é fria e Steve pisca, lutando contra o instinto de dar um passo para trás.

 

“É claro que não! Deus do Céu, o que acabou de acontecer?”

 

JARVIS o ignora e então Steve sai do laboratório, preocupação pressionando seu peito com dedos gélidos.

 

Ele chega no elevador e vai para seu andar. O andar que é seu e de Tony.

 

Espera encontrá-lo ali, para explicar- e tentar conseguir uma explicação para si mesmo- mas o andar está vazio.

 

“Uh, JARVIS?” Ele pergunta, sem saber se terá uma resposta. Há uma longa pausa antes de “Sim?”.

 

“Onde está Tony?”

 

Há outra longa pausa. “Não tenho liberdade para informar a localização do Senhor Stark.”

 

Ok.

 

Steve senta na sua mesa da cozinha e coloca a cabeça entre as mãos.

 

Ele fodeu tudo.

 

\-----

 

Quando Tony chega no andar vago que fez (caso ganhem mais recrutas não precisará remodelar o prédio inteiro), está tremendo. Quase não consegue passar pela porta da frente em segurança antes que suas pernas desistam e ele se afunde no chão contra a parede.

 

Não tem certeza de porque seu término está o atingindo tanto assim.

 

Talvez por ter _tentado_ tanto.

 

É idiota.

 

_Ele_ é idiota. Nunca esperou que isso durasse; deveria ter visto o fim chegar a milhas de distância. O problema- o problema é que ficou envolvido demais com tudo isso. Envolvido demais com os beijos no meio da manhã e nas declarações de amor sonolentas e no modo como Steve nem precisava perguntar como Tony gostava do seu café-

 

Ficou envolvido demais com toda a _emoção_.

 

E essa é a tirada. O homem com um coração de metal se apaixonou demais.

 

Por Deus, deveria ter dito isso mais. Deveria ter sido mais aberto, deveria ter sido mais carinhoso e talvez não estaria sentado nove andares abaixo do seu, chorando nos seus joelhos com o coração partido.

 

Parte dele- a parte que foi criada sob os holofotes e sem piedade- aquela parte quer dizer. “Foda-se Steve. Posso conseguir melhor qualquer dia da semana!”

 

Parte dele- o masoquista- quer pedir a JARVIS pela mensagem que Steve parecia ansioso demais para deixar, para ver se, talvez, ele possa consertar seus problemas e conseguir Steve de volta.

 

Mas a maior parte, pelo que parece, só está cansada demais de ser ferida o tempo todo.

 

\-----

 

“JARVIS, por favor, só preciso falar com Tony.” Steve esteve suplicando para JARVIS por duas horas, e está começando a ficar cansado de ouvir a mesma resposta automática. “Sinto muito, Capitão Rogers, mas o Senhor Stark está indisponível.”

 

Destruiu o andar deles completamente, nas últimas duas horas que esteve ali, aguardando, esperando, que Tony fosse vir.

 

A energia nervosa fez com que jogasse todos os seus lençóis no armário, todos os travesseiros no corredor. Ele mexeu tanto nas gavetas que tem certeza de que precisaria de horas para arrumar elas de novo. Reorganizou a sala de estar, colocou tudo de volta, e então adicionou as almofadas do sofá no corredor junto com os travesseiros. Todas as portas do gabinete estão abertas, e também foram reorganizadas.

 

Está recolhendo as almofadas do sofá com seus braços, preparado para começar a arrumar sua bagunça, quando a porta da frente se fecha.

 

Steve se vira rapidamente e espia pelo corredor para ver Tony, parado na entrada com uma leve careta.

 

“Tony!” O nome explode dos lábios de Steve e os olhos de Tony se desviam da sala de estar que está ligeiramente fora do normal para Steve, que ainda está segurando as almofadas.

 

Os olhos de Tony estão vermelhos e úmidos, mas se pressionam, mesmo quando sua respiração falha no peito.

 

“JARVIS disse que você queria falar comigo.”

 

Não é uma pergunta, mas Steve está acenando entusiasticamente mesmo assim. “Sim, por Deus, Tony, foi só um mal entendido-”

 

Os olhos de Tony parecem se pressionar ainda mais e apesar do tamanho, Steve sente como se Tony fosse uma barricada para ele.

 

“Não preciso da sua piedade nem dos seus jogos, Rogers.” Ele sibila e Steve se contorce.

 

“Não, Tony.” Ele larga as almofadas e dá um passo a frente, mas congela quando Tony dá um passo para trás, seu calcanhar batendo suavemente contra a parede.

 

“Tony.” Ele diz, abaixando a cabeça um pouquinho para tentar parecer menor, sua voz suave como se estivesse falando com um gato de rua. “Era, não tinha intenção. É primeiro de abril. Era uma pegadinha… Pensei que brigaríamos e então, então _faríamos as pazes_.” Seu corpo inteiro está pegando fogo, queimando lentamente enquanto Tony o encara em silêncio.

 

“Que” ele começa, sua voz suave, antes de ficar subitamente rígida “porra”.

 

Steve pisca quando o rosto de Tony passa de raiva para dor, para confusão e de volta para raiva.

 

“Que porra, Steve? Que tipo de brincadeira doentia é essa?”

 

Steve corre para falar, mas Tony passa por cima dele.

 

“Colocar meu rosto por todo o apartamento de Clint, _isso_ é uma pegadinha. Roubar todas as meias do Bruce, _isso_ é uma pegadinha. Que porra, _terminar_ com alguém? Não é uma pegadinha. Que porra é essa, Steve?”

 

Tony está saindo em direção a porta e Steve está tropeçando nas almofadas para chegar até ele. “Tony, espera-”

 

Tony se vira para ele quando as portas do elevador se abrem nas suas costas. “ _Quem faz isso?_ ”

 

Steve não tem uma resposta.

 

\-----

 

Tony caminha de um lado para o outro no andar vazio que está fazendo bico como seu esconderijo. Raiva e alívio sacudindo seu corpo em pedaços com cada volta que dá.

 

Em retrospecto, pode ver os sinais da mentira de Steve, e caso tivesse sido capaz de pensar, nunca teria caído nessa. Tony sabe em primeira mão quão ruim Steve é mentindo, mas naquele momento Tony só conseguia focar no seu maior sonho se tornando real.

 

No fundo, sabia que já tinha perdoado Steve, mas ainda estava brabo demais para ver o outro homem. Ainda, Tony raciocinou, não faria mal deixar Steve marinar na culpa um pouco mais.

 

Sinceramente, pretendia ter voltado naquela noite, para que pudessem conversar como adultos responsáveis, mas a exaustão emocional do dia acabou com ele e estava pesando, pesando, pesando sobre ele até o momento em que pegou no sono no sofá.

 

\-----

 

Steve começa a andar de um lado para o outro novamente, a tensão crescendo mais rápido do que podia queimá-la. Quer ir para a academia, quebrar alguns sacos de box, mas não quer sair caso Tony volte. Tenta alongar a tensão para fora dos músculos, mas isso só faz com que seu peito se aperte e seja difícil respirar.

 

Parece que a noite dura para sempre; é uma eternidade antes que o sol pinte o céu rosa e laranja. Isso faz Steve pensar em todos os primeiros pôr-do-sol que viu: com Bucky, a beleza do céu emudecida, com seus olhos curados, não tem vergonha de admitir que chorou um pouco quando percebeu o quão _ricas _eram as cores, como toda manhã parecia diferente, mas igual.__

__

__Seu primeiro pôr-do-sol com Tony. Estavam sentados no terraço, ambos incapazes de dormir por causa dos pesadelos. Tony tinha olhado o relógio antes de suspirar e virar o corpo para o leste. Tony fechou os olhos conforme o sol nascente cruzou Nova York para acordar a tudo com um beijo; Steve não conseguia afastar seus olhos do modo como Tony parecia brilhar dourado, as costas apoiadas contra o concreto cinza claro, um pequeno sorriso tocando seus lábios. Parecia uma escultura grega, uma deidade capturada em mármore._ _

__

__Steve fecha seus olhos contra o sol nascente e espera que não seja o primeiro que passa sem Tony._ _

__

__Está sentado no sofá, com a cabeça entre as mãos, quando a porta da frente se abre. Steve levanta a cabeça e Tony está parado na entrada, um meio-sorriso sonolento no rosto._ _

__

__“Peguei no sono.” Diz, e Steve acena, seus olhos arregalados e a expressão aberta para cada emoção que está sentindo._ _

__

__“Sinto muito.” Ele larga, e então mais suavemente, mais controlado. “ _Sinto muito_.”_ _

__

__Tony acena, entrando na sala e parando um pouco antes do sofá._ _

__

__“Eu sei. Se estivesse pensando-”_ _

__

__“Não, Tony, a culpa foi toda minha!”_ _

__

__Tony dá a Steve um pequeno sorriso e pisca. “É, eu sei que foi.”_ _

__

__“Oh.” Steven cora e olha para baixo._ _

__

__“Mas.” Tony diz, sentando ao lado dele no sofá. Está olhando reto para frente quando diz. “Mas eu te perdoo.”_ _

__

__Steve quer se inclinar e beijá-lo, mas ao invés disso pega a mão de Tony, segurando-a firmemente. Sua palma está suada e por meio momento sente-se envergonhado por causa disso, mas não larga a mão de Tony e diz “obrigado”._ _

__

__\-----_ _

__

__Estão sentados no sofá, pressionados um contra o outro. Tony está virado então suas costas estão no braço do sofá, e Steve tem uma perna pressionada sob ele e outra para fora do sofá._ _

__

__Tony não esperou tempo nenhum entre dar seu perdão e pressionar contra Steve, empurrando-o até quase se deitar no sofá e beijando-o intensamente. Steve encontrou o beijo com a mesma intensidade antes de tentar suavizá-lo, beijando a extensão dos lábios de Tony e sua mandíbula, descendo por seu pescoço. Lentamente começou a se sentar, envolvendo Tony com seus braços e os aproximando._ _

__

__“Por que você acreditaria em mim? Como pode pensar que eu acabaria com tudo tão rápido?” Steve sussurra contra a pele de Tony, no lugar sensível entre seu pescoço e ombro. Sente o menor se contorcer._ _

__

__“Fazia- fazia sentido.” Tony respondeu de modo igualmente suave. Steve se afasta e segura o rosto de Tony entre as mãos._ _

__

__“Não é verdade, Tony. O que eu- como posso provar para você-”_ _

__

__“Steve.” Tony diz suavemente, erguendo as mãos para colocá-las sobre as de Steve em seu rosto. “Steve, tenho _um monte_ de problemas. Não é- não há uma solução fácil.”_ _

__

__Tony olha para baixo e Steve o puxa para si, beija-o até lhe tirar o fôlego. “Não estou procurando por uma solução fácil, Tony. Estou procurando por um futuro, por um- por um parceiro de dança.”_ _

__

__Tony encontra seus olhos, e seus lábios formam um pequeno sorriso suave, antes de aumentar._ _

__

__“Você é um romântico sem salvação, Steve Rogers.”_ _

__

__“Mmm.” Steve cantarola sua concordância contra os lábios de Tony. “Estou apaixonado sem salvação.” Adiciona, e engole o riso de Tony._ _

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: Essa foi minha primeira fic stony e foi completamente sem beta e escrita em tipo uma hora e meia então se você achar qualquer erro, me deixe saber.


End file.
